Sanzo and the seven gnomes
by Meiho
Summary: Sanzo is a princess. Goku is a prince and who are the seven gnomes


Once upon a time there was a princess named Sanzo. He was truly beautiful. There was a prince named Goku. He was beautiful and handsome also. He was in love with meat buns and egg roles. I dunno why he ever went to save princess Sanzo in the first place...maybe he was gay. Princess Sanzo had an evil stepmother named Gyokumen Koshu. She hated Sanzo because he stole Lirin from Koshu. I guess that Lirin and Koshu were married. BACK AT THE 7 GNOMES HOUSE There are strange noises coming from the kitchen. "Come on! Do it faster Gojyo!!! Come on! Ohhhh!" Hakkai said trying to catch his breath "I cant do it any faster! I'm doing the beast I can!" Gojyo answered back "I know you can do it faster than that! You did it better the last time we cooked!" Hakkai said "The dough is almost ready. I'm almost dune!" Gojyo yelled out. "How do you expect me to make meat buns if you don't do it faster?!" Hakkai questioned Gojyo. WHILE BACK AT THE PALACE Sanzo is polishing his gun. Koshu walks in and says: "If you keep wasting your bullets on that demon scum, were not going to have enough to send you hunting for pig, although we could eat you instead, you do look good.". Sanzo interrupts: "mom! Don't start with that gay stuff!" Koshu slaps Sanzo and says: "how does liking you make me gay! Unless you are.." Sanzo interrupts: "ok, lets change the subject!" he thinks to him self: "that was close! She almost found out that im a woman!" AT THE GNOMES HOUSE Gojyo wipes his hands on his pink apron: "what's dune is dune" Hakkai washes the dishes and says: "the meat buns should be dune in about...30 minutes" Lirin overheard them and said: "I cant wait that long!! Im hungry now!!" Hakkai puts his arm on her shoulder and says: "well, just be patient". BACK AT THE PALACE Koshu thought three long nights of a way to get rid of Sanzo. She didn't think of anything though. Until Ni mentioned that she could order the guards to tie him to a tree in the woods so a demon would eat him. She did just that. She ordered the guard to tie Sanzo to a tree. That night, while Sanzo was tied to a tree, our handsome prince Goku was traveling on an empty stomach. By the time he got to sanzo's tree, he was soo hungry, that he couldn't make out anything of what he saw. When he saw Sanzo, he thought that he was a sausage and said: "wow! Who would leave a tasty, cooked sausage in the middle of the woods?" Goku walked towards the tall skinny sausage, and licked Sanzo. Because of the awkward taste, he jumped back in horror and said: "WHAT THE HELL?!" Sanzo answered back: "that should be my line. I guess ill have to waste my last bullet on you." Goku quickly untied the princess, and asked: "I assume you want a bath now. The 7 gnomes house is a mile away. "Sanzo answered while wiping his face off: "I want clean clothes too. They started the journey. After 3 long days, Sanzo and Goku got to the 7 gnomes house. There, Hakkai, Gojyo and the other 5 gnomes greeted them with meat buns. On the way to the entrance of the house, Gojyo walked up to Goku and asked hoping to get a foolish answer: "so, who's meat buns are hotter, mine or that hot princess over there?" Goku answered, thinking that Sanzo is a woman: "well, she never cooked for me, but your meat buns are pretty hot." Laughing hysterically, Gojyo walked over to Sanzo, and grabbed his ass. Sanzo pushed his hand away, answering in a manly voice: "what are you? Gay?" Gojyo jumps away in horror: "holly s*#t! You're a man!" INSIDE THE HOUSE Hakkai introduces the other five gnomes: "that over there is kougaiji, the one eating a meat bun is Lirin. The one putting on a wig is yaone. The one painting his nails is dokugakuji. The one in the living room is beast boy (from teen titans) what he's doing here, I have no idea. Now that I introduced everybody, GET YOUR A$$ES IN BED! goodnight". The next morning Sanzo goes to use the restroom. Gojyo accidentally brakes in and in amazement says: "holly s*^t! You're a woman! Lets get together!" After that little comment, Goku and the rest of the gnomes followed Gojyo into the restroom. there they all gathered around Sanzo that was sitting on the toilet. Sanzo started blushing and said in a girly voice: "can a girl take a piss without being hit on?" THE END 


End file.
